


Вечно молодой

by EliLynch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Некоторые эпизоды из жизни Хиде, в хронологическом раздрае.





	

Тебе 12. Ты пришел в эту библиотеку за компанию и теперь бесцельно бродишь меж стеллажей, в то время как твой друг с восторженными (но тихими, он соблюдает все указанные правила) возгласами кружит от одной полки к другой. Он, наверное, и не догадывается, как грациозен в такие моменты. Когда перестает наконец волноваться о том, как выглядит со стороны. Когда по-настоящему увлечен чем-то. "В мире должно быть больше книг о таких, как он", - думаешь ты. Не о сумасшедших вроде тебя, которые мчатся навстречу любым приключениям, а о тех, кто терпеливо дожидается их дома, заваривая чай. Или идет следом, несмотря на страх, просто чтобы не оставлять близкого человека в одиночестве.   
Когда он показывает тебе книгу о Фродо и Сэме, ты всецело одобряешь его выбор. 

Тебе 15. На дне рождения мамы, к сожалению, только и разговоров, что о свадьбе твоего двоюродного брата. Говорят, что он выбрал себе в жены настоящую красавицу. Когда их молодая семья встанет на ноги и расправит крылья (ты рисуешь на салфетке ангелов с оторванными крыльями, плетущихся к огромной табличке "развод", почему нет, все равно никто не обращает внимания), то их семью, несомненно, ожидает пополнение. Услышав об этом, ты задумываешься, не украсить ли табличку плачущими младенцами, и так увлекаешься новой идеей, что не замечаешь опасности.   
Тяжелая рука опускается тебе на плечо. Это престарелая тетушка, она наклоняется так близко, что на щеке остается смазанный след от ее розовой помады. С её щеки тебе на толстовку крошится пудра. "Когда же племянник продемонстрирует нам свою девушку?"  
"Видела бы ты, дорогая тетушка, что хранится у меня на компьютере в папке "43253466437319"..."  
Ты говоришь, что этого может не произойти вовсе, ведь недавно ты подхватил в Интернете вирус "венец безбрачия" и теперь только поцелуй истинной любви сможет избавить от него.   
Над столом разносится дружный хохот, тетя хлопает тебя по плечу и называет сказочником.   
Мама не смеется. Возможно, тебе не стоило так часто позволять ей смотреть сериалы с твоего ноутбука. 

Тебе 16, и ты ещё ни разу в жизни не целовался. По идее, это должно печалить, но когда ты утром с разбегу врезаешься в Канеки и скороговоркой выпаливаешь любимую присказку про кроликов, умирающих от одиночества, а потом смеешься, видя, как он начинает краснеть, то думаешь, что есть на свете события лучше и важнее краткого обмена слюнями. 

Тебе 10. Отец вернулся с работы в необыкновенно хорошем настроении. Говоря проще, он пьян, ведь сегодня они отмечали юбилей одного из его коллег. Он пьян и именно поэтому жаждет делиться с тобой житейскими мудростями. Играть в Конфуция ему приходится на крыльце дома. Когда он, зайдя в дом, пробует поцеловать твою маму, та отправляет его "дышать свежим воздухом", а тебя просит составить компанию отцу.   
Ты вовсе не против, на улице тепло и в воздухе пахнет чем-то цветочным, но когда отец начинает говорить, тебе очень трудно понять, что именно он имеет в виду.   
"Любовь пожирает людей без остатка", - заявляет он проникновенно, а ты не распознаешь метафору, и воображение рисует тебе скалящихся гулей, монстров, которыми тебя пугают перед сном. "Не гуляй вечером один, гули выходят на охоту, они любят есть непослушных детей". Гули для тебя такие же мифические создания, как и кентавры с русалками, обитающие на страницах сказок.   
— Почему? — удивленно спрашиваешь ты.   
— Потому что с каждым годом любовь требует все больше и больше жертв. Видишь, меня уже в родной дом перестали пускать! Раньше твоя мама была совсем другой, более уравновешенной. Она и из-за денег ссор не затевала. Поверь, сынок, стоит остаться с кем-то надолго, и ты обнаружишь, что твоей женщине нужно все больше, больше, больше... Приятное совместное путешествие превратится в сизифов труд.   
— Неужели так бывает со всеми? — расстроенно спрашиваешь ты.   
— Увы, со всеми. Женщины - очень странные существа. Как бы ты ни старался угодить им, они все равно найдут к чему придраться, — отрезает отец.   
— А если... если ты живешь не с девушкой, а с парнем, все равно будет так?   
— С парнем? — отец хмурится, очевидно, что твой вопрос ему не по душе. — В смысле, если ты гомосексуалист? Сынок, но эти-то люди изначально больны!   
Под его пристальным взглядом ты заставляешь себя кивнуть, изображая полную солидарность. Дальше вы сидите на крыльце молча. 

Тебе 18. Твоя карьера в CCG медленно продвигается в гору. В тебе перестают видеть отчаянного гульего шпиона. Тебя окружают очень даже неплохие люди. Амон-сан, к примеру, любит пончики; а разве может быть бездушен парень, поглощающий круглые штуки с дырками, посыпанные яркой пудрой? У Акиры-сан дома живет кошка, и когда девушка задерживается на работе допоздна, то может и тебя послать покупать кошачий корм в ближайшем зоомагазине. Акира-сан сдержаннее и строже остальных, из-за чего многие зовут ее стервой (за глаза, конечно же). Ты их не поддерживаешь. Понимаешь, что если бы обоих твоих родителей убили гули, ты не смог бы преспокойно продолжать радоваться жизни.   
Ты и не можешь. Не можешь радоваться, не имеешь права сближаться со своими новыми знакомыми, какими бы интересными и добрыми они ни казались. Тебе не нужна эта работа, и всё вокруг кажется чужим и искривленным, как пазл, который собирали вслепую, ударами кулака скрепляя фрагменты мозаики. Замечательные люди, с которыми тебе довелось познакомиться, ведут охоту на Канеки, и это значит, что однажды ты должен будешь разглядеть в них врагов. 

Тебе 17. Канеки, твой лучший друг, страшно краснея и запинаясь, рассказывает тебе о девушке, которую встретил в этой милой кофейне. Он надеется позвать ее на свидание в книжный магазин, потому что заметил, что она тоже из числа людей читающих. Ты не успеваешь вовремя отреагировать на эту дурацкую идею. Ты очень занят, наблюдая за тем, как внутри тебя разваливается огромное шаткое здание, состоящее, по большому счету, из мимолетных прикосновений, слов "мы могли бы..." и "это неподходящий момент для признания", а также благословенной зимней ночи, когда обогреватель в твоей комнате сломался и вы были вынуждены спать в обнимку. Той ночью, оказавшись в кольце твоих рук, он краснел точно так же, как сейчас.  
Все книжные магазины Токио были местами ваших встреч и по праву принадлежали вам одним.   
Может быть, сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы заикнуться о своих чувствах? Пока не объявилась девушка, пока вы стоите на одной и той же нижней ступеньке лестницы, на вершине которой ждет пресловутое семейное счастье. С детишками.   
Ты смеешься над наивными планами Канеки и желаешь ему удачи, после чего быстро удаляешься с поля боя, не сделав ни одного выстрела. Куда безопаснее и правильнее ему будет встречаться с девушкой, не стоит в это дело вмешиваться.   
Сегодня совсем неподходящий момент для признания. 

Канеки сильно ошибался, называя тебя смелым. 

Тебе 11. Когда ты видишь, как этот мальчик снова уходит один, держа под мышкой увесистый том, то всем нутром чувствуешь, что в мире творится нечто неправильное. Этот мальчик никогда не поднимает руку на уроках, но если учитель сам его спрашивает, то выясняется, что у него наготове есть верный ответ. Этот мальчик говорит тихо и никак не реагирует на тычки и подколки со стороны других мальчишек. Наверное, поэтому его особо и не дразнят. Что интересного в том, чтобы травить жертву, которая не плачет и не возмущается, а стоит, опустив взгляд. У этого мальчика вечно виноватый вид, он как будто заранее готов признать, что что-то натворил и должен понести наказание.   
Ты узнаешь его имя и просишь маму разузнать на родительском собрании, все ли в порядке в его семье, а вместо этого выясняешь, что Канеки является сиротой и живет у тети. Вспомнив свою тетю, обожающую говорить с тобой как с младенцем и усаживать на колени, ты проникаешься к Канеки еще большим сочувствием. Ты не жалеешь его, нет, решение подойти к нему - это совсем не то же самое, что принести в дом собаку с перебитой лапой. Тебе кажется, что Канеки добрый и умный, а именно о таком друге ты и мечтал.   
У Канеки большие темные глаза, доверчивый взгляд. Ты пока не замечаешь этого, но наблюдать за ним тебе куда приятнее, чем за девчонками из класса. 

Тебе 17, и твой лучший друг недавно стал одним из тех самых мифических чудовищ, предпочитающих на ужин непослушных мальчиков. Ты считаешь, что это вовсе не повод прекращать его любить. 

Тебе 9. Мама только что купила тебе замечательную новую школьную форму. Ты настолько в восторге, что идешь по улице прямо в ней, наплевав на ценник, свешивающийся с плеча. Ярко светит солнце, и стекла в витринах магазинов множат солнечных зайчиков. Мир выглядит дружелюбно, каждый прохожий, согласно твоему мнению, является хорошим человеком. На улице, по которой вы идете, прогуливается много парочек. Парни держат своих девушек за руки, некоторые не стесняются остановиться, чтобы поцеловать партнера. Это привычное зрелище, а вот в одной из подворотен ты замечаешь нечто странное. Там обнимаются двое мужчин и делают это не так, как твой отец с его друзьями. Один мужчина схватил второго пониже спины, и тому, кажется, нравятся подобные вольности. Точно ли это мужчины? Ты замедляешь шаг, чтобы присмотреться и убеждаешься в правильности своих выводов. Мужчины улыбаются друг другу так же, как парочки с залитой светом улицы, точно как влюбленные, которых показывают по телевизору.   
— Они тоже любят друг друга? — спрашиваешь ты у мамы, настойчиво дергая ее за сумку, и указываешь пальцем на заинтересовавших тебя людей.   
Как правило, мама делала тебе замечания, говорила, что неприлично подолгу смотреть на незнакомцев и тем более указывать на них. Но не в этот раз. Она презрительно кривит губы, хватает тебя за руку и волочит за собой, так быстро, как будто за вами кто-то гонится.   
— Если и думают, что любят, то они ошибаются, — поясняет мама на бегу. — Настоящая любовь возможна только между мужчиной и женщиной, постарайся это запомнить!  
Ты запоминаешь, запоминаешь хорошенько и в то же время остаешься в недоумении. Мама старше и ей виднее, как обстоят дела с любовью, но те мужчины казались по-настоящему счастливыми, полностью увлеченными друг другом... Чтобы не переживать из-за этого, ты вновь возвращаешься мыслями к новому костюму. Тебя-то все равно не интересуют ни мальчики, ни девочки. 

Тебе 18 лет. Ты находишься в богом забытых катакомбах, так глубоко, где даже боги, осуждающие неправильных мальчиков, не смогли бы тебя отыскать. Ты сидишь рядом с лучшим другом. Друга шатает от слабости, на его одежде пятна крови, по его странной маске с клювом, похожей на маски чумных докторов, стекают слезы. За те месяцы, что вы провели порознь, его волосы поседели, а ногти на руках, наоборот, потемнели, став почти черными. Такие ногти бывают у мертвецов.   
И как только ты видишь его, то снова, как тогда, в детстве, хочешь помочь, защитить, уберечь. Убедить, что он все еще замечательный _человек_.  
Твое сердце ноет от боли, тоски и нерастраченной любви, но сейчас самый неподходящий из всех возможных момент, поэтому все, что ты делаешь - это встаешь на колени, проводишь рукой по мокрой щеке Канеки и просишь его пойти домой вместе с тобой.   
Он качает головой, захлебываясь плачем. В его взгляде голод. В его взгляде жажда. Его глаза такие же красные, как кровь, необходимая ему для жизни. 

Тебе 18. И вечно будет 18.   
Выходит, кое в чем твой отец все же был прав. Любовь пожирает.


End file.
